LDR (Long Distance Relationship)
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Ini cerita hubungan gue –sebenarnya cerita si Lumi-, dimana gue ketemu pangeran berkuda putih di dunia game bernama asli Park Chanyeol. Dia bukan pria yang romantis, dia pria tampan dengan pipi kempot nya, senyum lebar, humoris, dewasa, dan dia bukan pria berfikir logis namun perasaan. Dan dia pria yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku yang telah lama tertutup.


Title: LDR (Long Distance Relationship)

Author: Luminal Kim

Genre: Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Friendship, Humor, GS

Rated: T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Daehyun

-Sehun

Support:-Luhan

-Kris

-Kyungsoo

-Suho

-Kai

Disclaimer: FF nya in punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya Allah swt

Warning! Typo(s) is everywhere

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Ini cerita hubungan gue –sebenarnya cerita si Lumi-, dimana gue ketemu pangeran berkuda putih di dunia game bernama asli Park Chanyeol. Dia bukan pria yang romantis, dia pria tampan dengan pipi kempot nya, senyum lebar, humoris, dewasa, dan dia bukan pria berfikir logis namun perasaan. Dan dia pria yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku yang telah lama tertutup.

Chaps 1 'Know u'

Baek POV

Hai nama gue Byun Baekhyun, gue seorang siswi farmasi di Xo Vocational High School kelas 3. Kalian bisa pangil gue ByunB, atau mungkin Baek atau Baekhyun. Sebenanya gue males ceritain masa lampau gue ketemu orang yang pernah singgah di kehidupan gue, but berhubung di paksa sama author cebol/plak. Gue bakal cerita awal gue kenal dia, dan dimana gue pernah kehilangan dia dalam kurun waktu terbilang cukup lama.

Flashback 'August 2014'

"Byun Baekhyun, bukankah seharusnya kau belajar untuk persiapan PKL (praktik kerja lapang). Kau malah bermain game online yang jelas-jelas hanya merusak masa depanmu"itu eommaku namanya Byun Heechul yeoja berumur 42 tahun, memang umurnya sudah tua namun muka nya yang awet muda itu banyak yang mengira dia masih berumur 30 tahunan. Padahal eomma tidak pernah ke salon atau ke dokter kulit untuk merawat kulitnya itu.

"Sebentar saja eomma, Baekhyun main. Eomma tidak tau jika Baekhyun begitu stress hari ini"eomma sedikit berdecak kesal, melihat gue begitu asik dalam game bernama 'touch' itu.

"Kau itu sudah kelas 3 Baek, ini bukan waktunya kau bermain-main"gue menghela nafas kasar dan berpamitan dengan teman baru bernama 'Savarent' itu.

"Arra arra, aku akan belajar sekarang eomma"dengan langkah kasar gue balik ke kamar, dan sempat melirik jieku bernama Byun Luhan mungkin sedang menelopon sang kekasih bernama Kris Wu. Kapan gue bisa kek jie sih, oh fyi appaku berwarganegara China namanya Byun Hangeng dan menikah dengan eomma lalu lahirlah Luhan jie yang beda 2 tahun denganku. Jika perlu kalian tau nama China gue Byun Baixian, dan gue lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamar dan mulai membuka lembaran buku.

Sebenarnya gue udah pernah pacaran sebelumnya, yang pertama sama adek kelas Lu jie tapi dia jurusan IT yah tapi gue tau dia main-main aja, nama dia Kim Joon Myeon atau kerap disapa Suho yang gue tau dari dulu suka sahabat gue Kyungsoo. Dan sudah beberapa kali gue diajak balikkan sama dia, tapi gue gak mau.

* * *

'25 Juni 2012' –jaman nya Fb-

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Baek, maafin gue karena dulu pernah mengecewakanlu, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu kalaupun bisa, gue ingin kembali untuklu. Itupun kalau lu mau!

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Maksudlu apa? Lu kira secepat itukah tapi kenapa mesti ingin kembali ke gue?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Mungkin udah waktu nya dan gue pun sudah cukup dewasa

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Masa?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Ya! Gimana lu aja, mau dianggap parasite juga kagak peduli! Gara-gara kamu gue jadi galau gini..

'30 oct 2012'

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Baek, minta nomer lu. Kangen nih

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Ha? Kangen?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Plis Baek

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Emang buat apa?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Supaya selalu terhubung ke lu

Plis Baek

* * *

'2 Jan 2013'

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Baek, boleh gak sunbae balikkan lagi sama lu?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Gimana ya, aku pikir-pikir dulu. Gak semudah itu nerima lu, sunbae

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Ya sihlakan di pikir dulu

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Kalau boleh tau kenapa minta balikkan?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

capek ,nyari pacar tapi gagal terus , udah mah gak jauh pasti dapetnya ABG ababil

waduhh teu dibales

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

trs knp aku?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Ya gak apa-apa , daripada sama ABG ABABIL

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Gue bkn yg dulu ku berbeda yg lain, dan gue ykin lu kurang suka sebenarnya gue ini di rbut 2 org lu dan dia

**Kim Joon Myeon**

diributin sama siapa?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Lu dan dia

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Nya siapa? Kyungsoo?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Kalau itu gue gak bisa bilang sapa oragnya

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Eh jujur aja, siapa?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Kalau ya emang Kyungsoo, kenapa?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Gak apa-apa kok , takut lu ada yang ngelarang

* * *

'4 Jan 2013'

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Gak da yang ngelarang sih? berharap atau berharap banget?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Berharap sih, sangat

berharap

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Tapi kalau kata gue sih jangan berharap

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Kenapa jangan berharap , lu udh ada yang punya ya?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Gak sih cuma gue yakin pasti lu bakal pikir gue cewek labil, sama kayak yang lain tapi bukannya ku merasa pacaran kalau lu jdi pcr gue juga gue bukan yang dulu

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Lu gak labil, cuman galak aja , dan itu yang gue suka dari lu

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Sorry tapi gue gak bisa

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Jadi gak ada harapan untuk gue!

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Mungkin besar ya

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Lebih besar kegagalan daripada berhasilnya

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Lu mash inget kan gue harus milih, gue putuskan gak mlih sapa-sapa. Maaf

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Oh nasib-nasib, mau balikan susah . nasi sudah jadi bubur

* * *

'27 Jul 2014'

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**  
Hey senior maafkan juniormu ini!

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Maafin senior juga ya my junior

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Ya di maafin senior  
junior juga maaf yang sangat banyak karena udah galak dan sekarang pun masih galak

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Gapapa kok bagus malah . senior bangga kok punya mantan paling galak yang dlu pernah dihati senior

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Heleh jangan gombal woy! mau di kasih gas 3 kg hah!  
LOL oh ya dong itu senjata ampuh junior supaya cowok gak macem-macem sama junior  
dan bukti nya senior korban nya!

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Gamau ahk mending dikasih hatinya pacar aku, biarlah aku korbannya, andai bisa terulang kembali. Gue ingin menyayangilu selalu . tak peduli lu galak pun gue tak peduli, bukan seperti dulu hanya sesaat.

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Ya jangan macem-macem senior sama junior udahlah masa lalu but thx buat semua

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Ga akan macem macem kok, kan dulu lu udah naklukin hati gue

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

heleh aku lupa ya gitu masa? Demi apa senior?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Masa lupa? Kan dulu lu pernah naklukin hati gue?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Setau gue belum naklukin cowok deh senior, kalau SD pernah walau cuma fans gelap

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Lu pernah kok! Kan yang naklukin hati gue dulu kan lu.

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Persaan dulu sama gue gak di apa-apain tuh hati senior

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Hanya di galakin aja

**Byun Baekhyun**

Biarin galak juga tetap kecantol tuh hati senior

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Makasih ya karna lu udah nyantolin hati gue ke hatilu dulu, kalo dulu ga putus kayaknya kita hanget hangetan ya sekarang. :*

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Ye bisa jadi, kalau ya tapi bkn do'ain senior putus sama yang sekarang gimana?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Yang sekarang justru romantis, ga galak tapi andai kalau dia segalak lu, gue kayaknya takluk dah sama dia

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Muahaha, bagus deh berarti rasa senior ke gue mulai ilang

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Kok seneng lu ga kangen ya galak galakin gue junior?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Ya bagus lah, terus musti nya gimana? Berharap senior masih punya rasa gitu sama junior nya?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Yah lu mah pesimis.

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Lah terus harus gimana? Emang kalau gue optimis kenapa? Bakal renang ke US peluk messi sambil bilang wow gitu?

**Kim Joon Myeon**

Padahal gue ngarep lu masih nyimpen perasaan dikit ke senior

End of chat

* * *

Gue menutup lembaran buku, dan pukul jam 23.00 pm. Diam-diam gue turun ke lantai 1 –karena kamar gue di lantai atas- dan mulai menyalakan CPU. Dengan lincah gue mengetik nama emai serta password pada akun fb. Dan membuka grup yang bernama 'Executor', disana gue jadi member ke-5 dan gue berteman dengan beberapa orang. Disitu gue kenal salah satu namja asal Seoul, Korea.

Sept 2014

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Hai Chanyeol! Selamat bergabung di Exe! Salam kenal –Baixian-

**Park Chanyeol**

Oh hai Baixian, gomawo. Hai salam kenal juga!

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Lu orang mana Chan?

**Park Chanyeol**

Um Seoul..kalau lu?

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Umm Jung Dong

**Park Chanyeol**

Wah, baru kali ini gue mendapatkan teman berasal dari Jung Dong. Pantas saja, seinget gue gak punya temen dari daerah itu

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Umm, kalau nama char lu apa?

**Park Chanyeol**

Sama dengan nama gue

**Byun Baekhyun Baixian**

Apakah Chanyeol juga? Kalu begitu lain kali kita main bareng! Supaya gue bisa follow lu

**Park Chanyeol**

Arraseo, lain kali kita bermain bersama

End of chat

Dan disitulah berawal kami berkenalan

TBC


End file.
